vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Staff Meetings
Title: Meeting with Disaster? Players: Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, Heather O'Leary, and Elizabeth Maxwell Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Resistance Command Group Meeting, with a twist and a half. LOG BEGINS: "I'm sorry." Juliet murmurs, closing her eyes all the more tighter as she feels Mike's hand move through her hair. She stands with her arms wrapped around Mike, and his wrapped around hers, in front of the suds-filled sink. "I..." She sighs. Ham Tyler says, "O'Leary, Elizabeth, Gooder, Julie... I think we need to have that meeting now." Ham Tyler steps into the kitchen, as he says that, and mutters, "Well, here are two of them... all mushy." Michael Donovan takes a deep breath, like he always does when he's trying not to say something he thinks he might eternally regret. Instead of that something, he says, "It wasn't your fault. I suppose being an opportunistic sleaze is what got the guy so far in his business anyway..." Heather O'Leary says, "Where to Tyler?" Ham Tyler says, "Kitchen I think. Unless there is someplace better." Juliet Parrish can sense the hesitation, as much as feel it, and she knows perfectly well what that means. Whether it's the pause, or Ham's comment, that causes her to cringe slightly, well, who knows. With a sigh, she moves to pull back, away from Mike, murmuring softly to him before she nods to Ham. "Let's have this meeting..." Ham Tyler leans against the counter, waiting for everyone to show up. Michael Donovan would have murmured something back to Julie, but by that time she's pulled away and told Ham to get the party started. Heather O'Leary comes up from down stairs, and the first thing anyone might notice, is the fact that her hair is about 2 feet too short. It hangs to her shoulders, barely, instead of to the top of her buttocks, "What is this meeting you are talking about, Tyler?" Elizabeth Maxwell slips up behind Heather, settling into the door frame idly. "I'm here... what's going on?" Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow at Heather, but doesn't say a word. She has too much else on her mind, what O'Leary does with her hair is her choice. "A couple of things. The first, and perhaps the easiest...I want the necessary tasks, both for the ranch and for the resistance, divided up among those who are a part of either. Ham and Mike won't do it unless one of you two," She nods to Heather and Liz, "Do it with them." Heather O'Leary frowns, "A Task list? You mean, something that tells people what to do? About time... but what if no one follows the list? Elizabeth and I already do a lot around here, include make every grocery run..." Ham Tyler smirks at Heather's lack of hair. About time she went more covert. Now if she would just dye it brown... "Kick them in the ass til they start." is his only response to that. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little at that, glancing to Heather. "Odds are, if its something they're not doing, it's probably something we've been doing anyway." Juliet Parrish shrugs faintly. "I don't really know, I'm not here often enough to have a good solution to that," the doctor replies honestly. "But I'm sick of coming back to the ranch and hearing that someone's just sitting around waiting for the next raid, or someone else is doing everything." Ham Tyler says softly, "You will also have to continue to make the grocery runs, since you, O'Leary the short haired, have access to the government card that pays for it." Juliet Parrish moves over towards one of the chairs around the table, pulling it out for herself to sit in. She looks tired, and old, and...yup, tired and old about describes it. She lets the others debate it for now. Michael Donovan nods slowly. "Still, you two have the best idea of what needs to be done on a daily basis around here. Shouldn't be too hard to allocate people to take the pressure off..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "Oh, allocating them is the easy part..." she glances to Heather. "Maybe we should invest in a couple cattle prods on our next trip." Heather O'Leary smirks, "Why? A boot in the ass will handle that..." She looks at Julie, wants to ask her about a certain phone call she got, but decides to wait, "Did you want us to do that now, or think about it for a while first?" "Whenever's good for you. I just figured I'd put it out there since it wasn't previously done." Julie answers with a slight shrug. "So that's decided then?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "I don't know... I suppose." He looks at Julie, "Perhaps now is a good time to discuss the rest of what that lunch conversation was about?" Juliet Parrish nods slightly, leaning back in her chair. "I'm getting there," she assures him quietly, looking around the room slowly before she shrugs. Now's as good a time as any. "I think I have a way to get rid of Chiang." Heather O'Leary frowns, "Wouldn't be related to a Call I got on my Cell Phone, from a Certain Employer of yours, Julie, would it?" Ham Tyler just sits back, arms folded, listening. He knows what is proposed, but lets Julie bring it up, like it is her plan. Although, Gooder might guess it has Ham's finger prints all over it. Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow as she looks over at Heather, and she nods slowly. "It very well might...when did he schedule the interview for? And before you answer, just so you're aware, he wants to hire you specifically because you're a Resistance member. He wants to feed you false information, I believe. To know where his leak is." Heather O'Leary says softly, "I told him I'd have to think about the interview first... and why does he want to interview *me* for his Head of Security? I'd be in charge of keeping the man safe..." Michael Donovan frowns yet again, not exactly all too pleased with the mention of Nathan Bates, or Bates Related Accessories at this particular moment in time. "For the reason I just said. And he figures there are certain Resistance members he can buy." Juliet shrugs. "Take the interview. And for as soon as he'll give it. The sooner you do, the sooner we'll be rid of Chaing." Ham Tyler notices the frown on Gooder's face, just as Bates is mentioned. Must be something he needs to find out going on... yes, it was not just the general frown that comes around whenever Bates' mentioned. Must be something new... something... juicy, perhaps? Did Julie sleep with Bates or something? Ham almost seems gleeful at the prospect of ragging the living hell out of Donovan. Elizabeth Maxwell scratches her head a little, blinking at Julie and Heather, and biting her lip softly. Heather O'Leary bites her lip and looks at Elizabeth, than just nods, "I'll consider it... But... Why is he getting rid of Chiang as his head of Security... and... what makes it a lock that I get the job?" Juliet Parrish will kill Ham herself if she finds out he so much as mentions anything once he finds out. "He is getting rid of Chaing because Chaing can't find the leak." Here Julie smirks faintly, shaking her head. "And you get the job because Bates wants Resistance members. You're not the only one he wants to hire, but that's beside the point."' Michael Donovan raises his eyebrows slightly at Julie's revelations. Yeah, he -wants- Resistance members alright. "I don't figure this means his official stance on us has softened any?" he asks, somewhat rhetorically. Ham Tyler sighs, "Folks, Bates wants to hire Resistance members to feed us false information. However, if O'Leary is his head of Security, she will get a lot of *good* information. I think she should take the job... And if the worst happens, she is the best qualified of us to be able to get out of there in one piece." "No. He figures, I imagine, that if he's paying enough, they'll lean more towards him rather than Resistance-ish things. Not to mention, he'll control what they 'learn' and don't learn, or so he thinks." comes Juliet's reply, though she doesn't do more than glance quickly in Mike's direction. "Just take the interview, Heather, and..." She pauses, nodding to Ham. "That, but also...well, we'll get rid of Chaing. I won't tell you exactly how, but. I'll need your help." Heather O'Leary mutters, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She looks at Julie, and than Elizabeth. Seems she is waiting for Elizabeth's approval before agreeing. She asks, "If... IF I take the interview, and the job... How long? How long would I have to be that... mans head goon?" She mutters, "Damned good thing this didn't come up last week... Or when I was converted... Partially..." "You don't have to take the job, if you don't want to. But do go for the interview, at least." Juliet insists quietly. Elizabeth Maxwell pokes Heather. "Just be careful if you do it, yes?" She smiles a little. Ham Tyler says softly, "Maybe you should tell her why you want her to take the interview..." He looks at Heather, "And take the job. We could use both the money it will pay, and the information you will get, even if some of it is bogus." Heather O'Leary nods to Liz, and than closes her eyes, "All right... I'll call Bates later, and let him know I will take the interview...." She sighs softly, "I just hope you know what you are doing, Julie. This could get real ugly." "The job is her choice, Ham," Juliet insists, looking towards Ham before nodding. "I want there to be some element of surprise on your part, to be genuine, Heather, but. Let's just say you'll be the hero, ridding us all of Chaing." she promises before nodding. "Nothing could get uglier than the last twenty-four hours, Heather." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that.... I don't know what happened to you, but I can think of worse things, no matter what it was." She sighs, "OK... I'll take the job if offered. I'll even kill people, if I have to..." She looks at Tyler, "And you had better hope you aren't captured, because, you, right now, I might just kill anyways." Ham Tyler grins, "Well, anything to keep your cover, O'Leary." His grin is such a lovely sight too. Of course, when he is grinning, he is usually looking for the right place to put the next sarcastic barb. Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little bit at Heather and bites her lip, scratching her head and quickly hugging softly for a moment. ' Juliet Parrish simply shakes her head, moving to stand. "Let me know when it is, O'Leary, as soon as you know." She is quiet for a moment before adding, "Anything else?" Michael Donovan scowls as the whole plan unfolds, as it has all of the earmarks of a Ham Tyler Mission Of Certain Death To It. "It's an awfully big risk just to be rid of one man. If Bates is looking for a replacement anyway, wouldn't Chiang no longer be a factor anyway?" Heather O'Leary pulls out her Cell Phone, and dials a number. She motions everyone to be quiet. "Yes, it is O'Leary." She waits, than says simply, "Alight Bates. When do you want to meet?" She waits again, and smirks, "Alight, I can be there in an hour." She flips the phone closed, and looks at Julie, "There. One hour from now. Bates must be working late... but I heard him confering with Chiang as he picked up the phone, so Chiang is also there." "Not necessarily, MIke," Julie turns to look at him for a moment. "He'd fire him, and while Bates' former heads of security, I'm told, have a habit of disappearing, they don't all end up dead. And I want Chiang out of my hair for good." She then looks at Heather, and nods. "Alright. Want a ride back?" Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Wouldn't look right... I can take a shuttle in... Liz can sit in it, if I need a quick getaway...." Heather O'Leary asks Julie, "Should I go armed? A Gun of some kind?" Juliet Parrish nods slightly, turning to move through the door. "See you in a while..." She's not saying good bye to Mike? Hmmm. She pauses, and nods. "Definitely." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, and says, "Alright..." She can't take her normal weapons mix, that would look bad. Better not take her new toy.... She moves absently towards her room to get changed, and mutters, "What do I wear to go meet the head of the provisional government? And what if he decides he likes me more than Julie... if that old fart touches me, I'd kill him..." Seems there might be some things to work out, eh? Elizabeth Maxwell shivers a little bit and goes off to Heather. Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Excuse me..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG